Big-Bad-Kitty-Cat
by LabRat109
Summary: One-shot about Victor and a mutant girl with earthly hair. Very kinky, quite descriptive.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Victor, and the two females mentioned are going to be in the stories that a friend of mine is writing. This one-shot is just to make another friend happy.**

* * *

Cold, steel bars glared under the constant gleam of the lights above as the sound of muffled cries echoed through cage to chilling cage. The large room filled with these isolated prisons.

An evil twinkle in dark eyes and a smug grin on fanged lips prowled between the mutant filled cells, relishing in the whimpers and haunting moans of those behind the bars. Feline eyes scanned over the trapped looking for the perfect prey. In a cage on the far side of the room were two women. The shorted of the two seemed ethereal, beyond classic beauty, blonde and blue, curvy and paler than snow.

The second… the second woman however; Victor's eyes crinkled with hunger at the sight of her; thick, wild hair, the colour of the richest earth, littered with thread and decorated with beads, hanging low on her slight form, skimming the top of her thighs. Baby blue eyes that flashed alternatively between fear and mischief, a hundred little secrets hidden in their depths. Victor could tell that this woman had a full figure, her trousers, while excessively loose around her legs, were wide and he recognised the fleshy thighs, her waist was pulled in tight, and a slither of flesh was exposed to Victor and he smirked at the sight of pale skin that was a abdomen.

The woman blinked at Victor, taking in his appearance, but he didn't care if she thought him attractive or not, that wasn't his problem, he had found his prey.

Raan cast her eyes over the imposing man at her cage door, square jaw, dark eyes, feral grin. She found herself fearing this man, but also feeling a pleasant and familiar warmth bubbling in her lower stomach. His burly frame stalked around the cage, oozing 'predator' as well as emitting a sweet and spicy scent into the air. Raan couldn't place the smell, but it made her want to sigh in bliss. She could feel the man looking at her as he paced around the cage. She quickly glanced at Thora, the blonde only shook her head, it wasn't her that the man was after. Raan quivered as a splinter of thrill ran down her spine and pooled in the apex of her thighs.

This woman would do fine; she was everything he remembered in a woman. Not one of the fleshy things he saw on the streets, she even smelt of trees and earth, as if nature had been given a body.

He stalked up to the cage door, growling deep in his chest as the blonde woman got in front of his prize. The blonde stuck her chin up high and kept the dark haired woman behind her, blocking Victor from seeing her. With a roar he all but ripped off the door, threw the blonde across the cage, ensuring she crashed against the bars on the other side and threw his conquest over his shoulder.

"I'm gonna make you scream Frail." He promised. "You'll be beggin' for my cock to pound into you. You'll cry for release, an' guess what? I ain't gonna let you." He laughed, making the dark haired female shudder on his shoulder.

He glided through the corridors of the building, Raan trying desperately in vain to remember her way so that she could escape later. Raan realized that the sweet, spicy scent from before was getting stronger and it took all her willpower to not rub her thighs together in the hope of relieving some of the pressure that had built up there.

Victor could smell something as well, but he didn't think much about it, assuming it to be Raans' fear. He felt his trousers become tighter as he drew closer to his room, Victor would never call the cupboard of a room 'home', especially with his many homes that he had. Barging the door open Victor threw Raan onto the floor, watching as her hair spilled around her blanketing her fall, making her seem more like one of the women that Victor grew up with, her hair loose and encasing her.

Without further thought Victor leapt onto Raan, shredding her trousers as well as her pants. Raan barely had any time to contemplate what was happening before something thick, warm and long plunged deep into her warm cavern. Desperate to breathe again as air was forced out of her lungs by the pure ferociousness of the thrust. Blue eyes rolled back into her head as Victor continued his assault, pounding into Raan with inhuman speed and strength. The head of the pulsating shaft striking at the very core of Raan, send wave after agonizing wave of pure pleasure through her small body, her back arching, almost painfully to get closer to the man above her, hips dancing to some unheard rhythm, only to increase the tempo of their dance.

Victor held back a moan as he persisted to buck his hips against those of the woman under him, he had been surprised to find her wet when he entered her waiting chamber but now… now he was abusing this fact, realizing that the small female under him, with hair like the earth and eyes that sparkled with mischief, was taking pleasure in his brutish actions. This knowledge only spurned him further, aware that the walls that encompassed his spear were beginning to tighten, their silken flesh massaging his aching heat, with a few more well aimed and strong strokes he released his seed into her waiting womb.

Removing himself Victor felt proud when he heard the female whimper at the loss, so close to release, her hands edged closer to her womanhood, but Victor was faster, trapping her hand in one of his own and holding them above her head.

"Now, now Frail. I 'ad a promise to keep dun' I? I need to make you scream for me. Beg for it. If you behave..." Victor trailed his free hand across Raans' chest, groping one of the large globes, "I may even give you a lil' gift." His tongue flicked across the nipple not covered by the large hand, making Raan squirm in an attempt to get closer to the muscle causing her so much pleasure. Victor chuckled as he moved away, Raan whimpered as her nipple tightened painfully, having been exposed to the air cooling the warm saliva left behind. "Will you behave Frail?"

"Raan." She breathed. Trying to be complacent, just to receive more wonderful torture from the mutant above her.

"When you scream, you'll be screaming my name. Repeat after me Frail. Vic-tor." His smug grin returning as he watched Raan try to understand even the most basic command.

"Victor." She begged, lungs burning intensely, legs quivering and tears near running away uncontrollably. Victors' chuckles doing nothing to ease the growing pain and heat that bloomed in her most sacred area.

"Since you asked so nicely." He teased. Without so much as blinking Victor flipped Raan over, keeping her hands bound and lifted her hips to meet his, using his knees to part her thighs Victor let go of Raans' hands and used both sets of feline claws to part the pale globes of Raans' cheeks. She trembled as he blew over her intimate parts, watching as the nectar of her flower flowed down her thighs. Using his rough tongue Victor tasted the clear liquid, impressed by its' sweet taste.

Raan pushed her hips back, trying to force Victor closer to where she really wanted him. Her hands, though released were of little use to her, grasping at nothing while she tried to control herself.

"No, no Frail. You got to behave. Or I won't be good to you." A single clawed finger travelled up Raans' side before circling her erect nipple. "And we wouldn't want tha' now would we?" Before Raan could answer Victor caught the nipple tip between his claws and pinched, Raan bucked against Victor as a shock of unadulterated pleasure swam through her body, tightening the coil that formed in her lower gut. "You like that Frail?" Victor crooned in her ear as he leant over her body, surrounding her with him.

Ten claw marks found themselves on pale skin as Victor took delight in Raans' reactions to his ministrations. Here was a toy he could truly play with.

Grinding his phallus against her wet entrance Victor licked at the back of Raans' neck nibbling when Raan made a noise he particularly liked; his tongue would swirl around her ear and leave a warm trail where her neck met her shoulder. Large hands would massage her breasts squeezing and pinching in time to his grinding.

The feel of his chest against her back, his penis against her entrance, his hand on her breasts and his tongue moving everywhere it could reach Raan couldn't tell up from down, her hips colliding with Victors' to create the much needed friction, she couldn't contain her cried of pleasure and frustration.

"Victor." She begged, getting nothing more than a single thrust and a deep chuckle, Raan tried again. "Victor, please. I beg you."

"Yes?" Came his mocking reply, easing his grinding slightly.

"Victor please. Take me."

"Again?" He asked, without looking Raan could see the smirk that would cover his full lips.

"FUCK ME!" She screamed as her nails dug into the floor in front of her. Victor pulled back only to encase himself inside Raan again. She screamed in pure pleasure at the full feeling of him being inside her. To feel the special heartbeat that only men could produce.

"Good Frail. Nice an' tight for me. I might even let you cum this time." Victor leant in closer, Raan could feel his breath on her neck, his hands skimming over her sides, and one hand became more adventurous and slid in between Raans' thighs, finding the overly sensitive bundle of nerve endings with the back of a knuckle. He groaned as Raan tightened even more around him, he increased his thrusts, amused when Raan started to move in time, arching her back, lifting her hips even rolling them a bit.

Raan was losing all sense of reality as she felt her climax drawing nearer, sounds of pleasure mixed into a continuous song, the hard ground beneath her chest and face may as well have been made of broken glass of all of Raans' ability to recognise anything other than the powerful man that drilled into her. One hand twisting and pinching her nipple drawing blood with the tips of his sharp claws, the other hand was being used to bring her to the tipping point.

Unable to hold back any more Raan screamed, calling out Victors' name, her entire body shuddering under the intensity of her orgasm. Victor couldn't contain his animal either, stilling in his thrusting to latch his teeth onto the back of Raans' slender neck. Raan was seeing stars and the pain only added to the pleasure.

Releasing her neck Victor began to lick clean the blood that began to run from the deep wounds in Raans' neck. Purring slightly as he inhaled her scent, trees and earth, mixed with his own feline scent. The sweet and spicy smell still lingering in the air like a morning fog.

They stayed like this for a few moments before Victor removed himself from her, standing he looked down at his plaything. Small hands were still clenching and releasing in an attempt to grab onto something. Random spasms encompassed her pale body and Victor knew he couldn't resist having another go. Picking her up he placed Raan on the ignored bed, giving her a moment to recover, his toys weren't as fun if they couldn't respond. When she softly called out his name Victor presented her with a fanged smile before latching on the one of her still painfully erect nipples.

It was early morning before Raan was returned to her cage. Blissfully unaware of the world around her, Victor placed her back in the cage at the far end of the room, the blonde woman sleeping in the back corner, shutting the barred door behind him he stalked through the maze of prison cells, pleased with his work.

Raan woke up confused and disorientated, looking around she realised she was back in her cell. Anger bubbled up inside her, rushing to the cage door she roared, her escape was ruined, her night turning into nothing more than memories. A small hand felt around her neck when it twinged, under slender fingers were the bumps that were proof that her night with Victor was real.


End file.
